Forgotten Friends
by PoodlePop
Summary: Kaiya Yamada has been going to the same school as them for years. Never questioning, Never doubting. But when her past is revealed will she confront Yuki about her withered memories.


Oh dear me... arent you all going to love me? So i was bored and had nothing to do to procrastinate doing my drama coursework so i decided to write a fan fiction. BTW, i put no planning into this and i wrote this late at night so dont expect it to be perfect. But i hope you like. **Be sure to comment nn**  
Poodle xx

**Part one:** Play time's over.

"Yuki-kun! Yuki-kun! Come play with us!" The excited call of a 5 year old girl echoed through the tree framed park. A handful of children from about the same age group ran ahead as she stopped to look back. Her smile spread through the air like a contagious disease, her hair in an igloo shaped bob around her head began to flow with the movement of her turn. Her eyes were sparkling happily behind the rimmed glasses. The boy smiled back at her and took the hand she had held out helpfully. He tried the best he could to follow her but he had never been the best runner.

"What do you wanna play first, Yuki-kun?" She beamed further at the boy, the blood rising to her cheeks with the strain of their run. The boy stumbled about trying to run as fast as her, his shoes catching every now and again on a loose lump of soil or rocks. She should have seen it then, as the strap came loose on the top of his sandal. She should have seen it, as his knee gave way. She should have seen when he fell and landed on her and the dreaded puff of pinkish smoke gave way to reveal the boy.

But he was no simple boy. Sohma Yuki was the rat.

--

Yamada Kaiya woke with a start, her body entwined in the thick cloud like winter sheets that covered her. Somehow, in her sleep she had managed to rotate herself so she was facing the wrong end of the room. She frowned. As much as she enjoyed sleeping in until late on Sunday mornings, the sunlight seeping through the narrow window in her room had other plans. She pulled out her arm from the sheets and fumbled hopelessly around for her glasses.

Kaiya hated winter sunlight, unlike summer sunlight which was warm and inviting the winter sun was just piercing and cruel. The sun would rise later in the day that was sure, yet it would always drag her out of the warm and into the cold. She grumbled as she groggily tried to make an effort to de-entwine herself from the covers.

There was no clock in Kaiya's room, which was some use. She looked around for the hope of one though, as if she had completely forgotten that in her house nothing was where it was meant to be. Finding no sign of a clock, she resigned herself to walking slowly and a little annoyed downstairs. The kitchen, wouldn't it be sensible to keep one there? It would be, yet there was no sign here either.

Kaiya let out a shallow curse just as her father entered the room, "Yama-chan!" the usually friendly voice of her father did not suit scolding.

"Daaa-ddy!" Kaiya rolled her eyes in the affectionate way that always won him over. Her father was so easy to please, just so long as she took care of her imoutosan and kept up her school work she could wrap him as far as she wanted round her little finger. Kaiya's father chuckled and shook his head, distracting himself with the contents of the nearby fridge. "Do you know what the time is, Dad?"

A muffled grunt echoed from the fridge clearly meaning 'no' and Kaiya let out a groan of irritation. She carried her heavy slipper clad feet across the floor with trouble as she stumbled into the dining room. Her little sister sat happily in the corner playing with a small selection of dolls. Behind her stood a large shelving unit containing the shine of her grandmother inside. Calmly she opened it up.

Instantly the smell hit her, a fragrant waft of whatever incense had been burnt last seemed to hang groggily in the air as if it had been contained for years. Kaiya rolled her eyes again, trust her father to be preoccupied with work so much that he forgot obaa-chama. Respecting her grandmother's wishes, Kaiya dug out an old box of incense and lit it with the lighter stored away in the corner of the shrine, then uttering a small prayer for her obaa-chama's peace. Once this was done she could take a quick peek at the clock, which seemed to be buried under a pile of her father's self educating books. She tossed them aside lightly and checked the time.

The second hand had stopped moving. Kaiya cursed again, making her little sister gasp at the naughty word, Kaiya had begun to get infuriated over the stupid clocks. She flipped it over to find the hole where the battery should have been. How stupid, she thought to herself as she rose from her knelt position to go off in search of a double A battery. Then she saw it.

As she reached down to pick up the pile of books she had chucked aside, a picture fell out. A picture that had been taken soon after her 5th birthday. The day they want to the woods with some of her friends.

_"Yuki-kun!"_

She shook her head as if a fly had just buzzed past, trying to clear the little voice out of her head. She was stood in the picture, next to a boy she had never known.

--

Yeah... short... I know... look out for chapter 2 soon though!


End file.
